Just Enjoy Life as it is
by Det2x
Summary: F & J decides to have a day-off from adventuring. Finn is thinking how his life is doing…starting of being the great Hero of Ooo that everyone's looks up to up to being the greatest bachelor for the princesses after his break up with FP and his reunion with dad. He felt so bothered. Will he find the right decision by himself? or just sulk making everyone worry?
1. Teenage Crisis!

**My first Adventure time fanfiction! YAY! This is the first time that's not straight to the point of romance so yeah!**

_Finn…? Finn? Why did you betray me?" a voice began to echo in the dark room with just a lit candle at the middle._

_"Son…where are you? Let's go on somewhere amazing you'll surely enjoy." _

_"Finn I need you to guard the people in the Candy Kingdom with great might. You are my hero after all."_

_"Why does Finn get all the ladies huh?!"_

_" Finn! Finn! Finn! You're the greatest hero!"_

"Rise and shine Finn! Another adventure awaits for us cool dudes." The magical dog said happily to the teenager who is half-asleep at his sleeping bag now. "…and also breakfast is ready it might turned out cold." Jake said as he went down by using his stretchy powers to go down to the kitchen. Finn just lay down there blinking blankly but he got ready, feeling uneasy remembering the dream he had then he got ready and went down and found his best friend now sitting and staring at him with determination and Finn just shrugged and joined him.

"Dude, Let's go to the grocery kingdom and buy some ingredients. Lady just taught me a delicious recipe that I'm sure you'll say It's AH-MAZING!" Jake began as they eat the scrambled eggs. "Then let's go to the Ice Kingdom and try to smack Ice King if he gets another princess then let's go look around try to get some cool stuff fro—"

"Jake I don't have the mood for adventuring…" Finn said blankly as he eats slowly. Jake on the other gasped and stretched to their sofa leaving their meal and drags Finn to sit.

"Bro! Tell me what's going in your head I mean YOU love adventures!" Jake demanded. "Wait is this about your dad? I told you just leave him he's not a great dad he's the worst."

"Nothing, I just don't feel like going." Finn shrugged, ignoring what Jake said. "Just leave me be or something I don't like doing anything for now." He stood up but Jake got him and tied him with his magical arm and sat Finn.

"TELL. ME." Jake said using his puppy dog eyes that Finn couldn't resist begging the teen to tell him. Finn tried to avoid the eyes but he can't wherever he looks Jake's big eyes kept following his gaze. Guess he don't have a choice.

"I heard voices voice at my dream and had me wondering why I got this kind of life?" Finn said sadly. "I mean, when I was young, we're having fun adventuring. We just don't care. but now, Breaking up with your girlfriend, seeing her with some knight that totally respects her..It still bums me out like crazy. I know I'm happy for the fact that Ice King was a good person sometimes but the way people expresses kinda bothers. 'Ya know? but right now especially, Having a dad being a total loser sucks!" Finn said bowing down in confusion, he don't like the changes one bit.

Jake listened and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, If I were in your shoes, having a dad like that I'll go with Ice King being my dad—except for the kidnapping princesses." Jake said imagining the scene where he and Ice King playing at the beach running and chasing like an old married couple but actually it's a bond of father and son. Jake just shook his head forgetting the scene.

After a few seconds, the main door just burst open by a force with Ice and snow turning the tree house to a winter wonderland then Ice King appears waving to say hi. "I heard everything including what you say Jake but I think I don't like a dog for a son." His high voice said in sarcasm.

"IT WAS JUST AN EXAMPLE AND EXPRESSION BUT I DON'T LIKE THE IDEA AS WELL!" Jake shouted back, regretting what he said. "By the way what are you doing here? Bothering us in the early morning."

"I'm lonely!" Ice king said starting to sob, his voice was so loud that the table fell causing their breakfast to be messy. Ice King uses his ice powers and create a chair made of ice and sit there like a princess. "So what are we talking about?" he asked seductively and creepy.

"Nothing, you said you heard everything." Jake replied giving Ice King a mean look. "Just normal teenager crisis."

Ice gasped and nodded in agreement. "Ahh yes, that's normal for your age...You're growing up. Just let it go and enjoy life, that's all that matters." Finn just looked at him. "I mean look at me, you two always get the princess free from my awesome cell but did I follow you or capture another princess while you're sending the princess home? NO! I just play with Gunther." He said confidently, having Gunther magically playing with a trumpet. "…or maybe crying in my bed because of my failed romances that you break." He then said quietly thinking the scene that that happened. The area seems quiet as Finn and Jake just watched Ice King staring at nothingness

"Uh Ice King?"

"Wha?"

"All good?"

"Yeah it's all good Finn."

Finn thought over Ice King's life lesson. It's true that right now he hated his dad for all the things he's done. And the things Finn, himself has done to everyone especially the betrayal he made to Flame Princess. He should be happy that FP forgive him but it's still missing that he can no longer have the bond with her like when they're still a couple. He just smiled and beamed at Ice King who is still arguing with Jake about breaking the door, about how unicorns fly and some random thing that doesn't make any sense.

"Simon thanks for the advice!" Finn said smiling like his usual self. Jake and Ice King stared at Finn in confusion but Finn ignore this and remove himself from Jake's arm wrap, get his sword and headed out but once he got out. He saw a group of gunthers carrying Princess Bubblegum who is tied in a rope. He froze and glared at Ice King.

"What? It's my hobby and I just saw Bubblegum while going here." Iced King said innocently as he levitate and flee lifting Princess Bubblegum and escaping.

"Jake Let's go get Princess Bubblegum!" Finn said confidently and he followed them.

Jake just smiled. "Heh, just like old time huh?" he muttered to himself and follow.

**I know it's kinda messed up somehow and maybe some things doesn't ring to the scenario so forgive me...**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^ **


	2. The Other Face

Adventure time chapter 2

Finn and Jake chased Ice King with Princess Bubblegum. Finn then ride Jake and they stretched at the level where Ice King is flying. "I can't believe it from all places Gunther was following me and just the right time." Ice King sighing then he faced the heroes. "You'll never catch me alive."

"Some wise old,mature man you are." Finn mumbled, glaring at Ice king.

"Dude, we never put you in jail or anything." Jake said simply and Ice King ignores this and went straight to his castle. The heroes found themselves at the old man's bedroom. It's messy as usual, full of dirty clothes and some drafts of the said 'Fiona and Cake' fanfiction. Jake then picked up those drafts and read some.

"I wonder when will he stop making this story it creeps me out imagining I'm a cat." Jake shivered. "Marshall Leroy? Marshall Lee? Are these Marceline forms…he really cares for good 'ol Marcy huh, making her having doppelganger here and stuff hehe." Jake said facing Finn who's examining the staircase.

"Knowing him, he might not but let him be they have like some family relationship. Let's go to the basement." Finn ordered and they did go down only finding Ice King reading love poems to the prisoned princess Bubblegum who lazily ignores every word.

"ICE KING!" The heroes chanted.

"FINN AND JAKE!" Ice King surprisingly.

"ICE KING!" in an angry tone.

"FINN AND JAKE!" now in an angry tone as well.

Princess Bubblegum just yawned and held the Ice bars. "Finn! Save me! You're my hero!" PB yelled causing Finn to stare and lost remembering something so familiar. While doing so, Ice King pulled a lever and the wall just go up, Revealing more prisoners who are LSP, TP, Slime Princess, Wild berry princess, Muscle princess and FP.

"I can't believe it," Jake said in shocked. "You captured this gals without us knowing it."

"Hehe that's why I'm stalking ya, listening all day haha am I a genius or am I?" Ice King with crazy laughter. The princesses began to squeal in excitement except for FP (FP is dosed btw).

"It's Finn!"

"Come save us~"

" OH MAH GLOB! I'MMMM AAAA DDAAAMMMSSSEEELLL INNNN DISSSTTREEESSSS!"

"Yay he's here!"

Finn returned to their senses ignoring the cheers and about to fight Ice King but a certain Cinnabon bread riding a flying fire dog came charging which made Finn flinched the entire scene. "Let go of the Princesses Ice King." CB stated and FP showed interest in the situation.

"Never! I want a princess married and you'll never stop me!" he said then the princesses began to boo at what he said. Ice King was about to levitate and use his powers toward CB but CB dodged and kicks Ice King straight in the face making him faint. The princesses cheered and left with CB taking them all home, leaving Finn, Jake and the fainted Ice King.

"Dude, we just watched a movie." Jake said in surprised but Finn just stared into nothingness recalling what everything happen. How he failed everyone believing he's the hero. How he saw FP gave him a cold atmosphere and Cinnamon Bun just save the day.

"Dude? You alright?" Jake asked at his not related brother with worried eyes. "You seem bummed-out how about let's go see my kids to loosen up huh?"

"What, Oh yeah I'm good." Finn said letting out a little awkward smile followed by a smirk. "You just go I'll stay. I'm just gonna think my life's worth or something. "

"Okay dude, take all the time you need, Just think positive okay? just don't be late at dinner though I'm gonna make pasta." Jake said.

Finn nodded and watched the dog flee. He then looked at Ice King and carried him at his back taking his beard and put him at his bed to rest. "I think I know why you do all this stuff, knowing Marcy's story about that Betty make me realize you're a hardworking and I respect for ya that and knowing the people, they just don't see that except for me, Jake and Marcy so thanks." Finn said and noticed Gunther staring at him then he patted him. "Gunther, I hate to say this, but I think you're lucky to have Simon as a guardian even though he's a slight creep." Then he went out going to the direction of Candy Kingdom.

"Maybe PB can help me at this teenage crisis of mine." he mumbled.

* * *

**Chapter 2 released! Honestly I completely forgot. XD so yeah...this kinda feel like Ice King x Finn XD sorry sorry. figure it out who's the damsel huh? lol/shot**

**Thanks For reading **


	3. Advices

**So Chapter 3 is here yay! It turns angsty huh? Oh well... DISCLAMER: I don't own Adventure time ^_^ **

Chapter 3

Finn arrived at the Candy Kingdom later that night due to the chances that he play with the Marshmallow kids with candy cane, Helping the senior citizens at carrying their things and helping Mr. Cupcake to work out which to good terms help him recover from the sadness and bad because he might miss the pasta night but once he step foot at drawbridge of Princess Bubblegum, he felt nervous and bummed out.

"Come in Finn!" The two banana guards said in unison, "Uhh Finn," One banana guard said which made Finn turned in curiosity, watching the guard fidgeting at his spear while the other just watch him fidget. "We are just wondering if you want to support us at the banana guards olympics tomorrow. We really want to get double promotion."

Finn avoided the gaze and scratched the back of his head. "Why me of all people? you can ask PB to support or maybe some citizens." He said nervously, The guards exchanged looks with a poker-face expression.

"You're our hero!" Banana guard 1 said.

"and inspiration." followed by banana guard 2 "and idol so PRETTY PLEASE?"

They gave Finn a determined and full-of-hope-and-expectation look and Finn don't want anymore failure so he let out a charming smile and very relaxed. "Sure." then he put his hands at his waist and act confidently. "Just wear something sporty and unique and has a red bandanna." He ordered.

"Why and why color red, why not pink?"

"or blue?"

"Because to know who I'm cheering for and red is a sign of fierce and bravery so of course it's red." Finn replied in confidence. "So is Princess Bubblegum in the building?" he asked curiously and the guards nodded synchronized.

"She's at the dining hall."

"Eating with Marceline the Vampire Queen."

"All right thanks." Finn left the entrance and go straight to the hall. He then saw Marceline teasing and making fun of Bubblegum while the scientist is doing science paperworks, Marceline wore a black t-shirt, red scarf, jeans and matching red boots, Bubblegum is wearing her usual outfit but with lab coat and his bubblegum hair pinned up in a ponytail. He saw the long table is full of experiments, papers, potions, telescopes, 2 plateful of grilled steaks and a big bowl of candy in the middle. He entered the room and took a seat in front of them watching how the two girls(or women) fight like cats and dogs, arguing. He was amazed at how concentrated they are fighting without them noticing him even enter. He reached for a candy cane and going to eat it but Princess Bubblegum quickly took it his hand before he eat it.

"No sweets for you without dinner." Princess Bubblegum simply said. She and Marceline stopped arguing for a kid getting candy.

"C'mon Bonnibell, sweets isn't that bad. Give the child candy." Marceline said as she sat down. "It's a child's life to eat candy."

"Marcy, Finn is 15 years old he's not a kid anymore and everyone should have dinner first before desserts." Bubblegum said firmly as she looked at Peppermint Butler who knew exactly what to give to Finn.

"Yeah, whatever." Marceline sat down at her seat and eats her dinner quietly. Bubblegum continue to do her work and Finn is given another plateful of steak.

"Thanks Pep-But," Finn accepted the dinner knowing he might take long for him to be sure that Jake will be sleeping with the sheep until the moment he went home and eat it.

Princess Bubblegum and Marceline ignored Finn for a few seconds and Marceline watched eat. "So Finn, what bring you to Bonibell's domain?" she said breaking the silence. Bubblegum stopped her work and put it aside and looked at Finn turning to his attention. "Aww Princess Bonnibel have no manners."she said sarcastically and Princess Bubblegum just gave her a glare then the queen stick her tongue her out but they just waited for the young man to speak up.

"What will you do if you're bummed out or something? A feeling of there's something missing in you? Like something bringing you down?" Finn asked sadly and the girls exchanged looks. Marceline floated towards her friend and patted his back.

"Have fun and enjoy life, your life is young so enjoy it till death do you part." Marceline said in an inspired tone. Finn tried that just after his break up which made him really messed up so he promised to himself he will not take that advice seriously.

"Marceline, don't think about death yet, he'll be traumatized or something." Bubblegum scolded that made Marceline stick her tongue out again and Finn smirked. "By the way, why ask us?"

"Don't worry PB, I won't think that way," Finn said waving his hand meaning 'no'. "You two are one of eldest people I know which give good pointers, I think."

Bubblegum turned into a shade of light pink in her flawless pink bubblegum skin. The term eldest people got her to think she's one of wisest of Ooo but Marceline cut off saying. "I accept that I'm one of oldest than my looks because I'm a thousand years old and a thousand years but PB is an old geezer now."

The princess turned to rage of anger at the term 'old geezer'. "I'M NOT OLD, EXCUSE ME I'M NINETEEN YEA-"

"No you're not," Finn then cut off innocently. "Remember the amulet I returned to you. My previous life form stole it from you remember? That can't be your ancestor because she called you at your name."

Bubblegum just breathe slowly and calmed down as Marceline laughed. "Anyways, how about face that and the consequence you're gonna get. If you succeed, then you're feelings will get well." she said in a firm and mature voice with a comforting smile. "Is this about your dad?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, a little and something else that's hard to explain." he then sulk at the edge of his seat.

"Well, as much as I want to ask," Marceline began, even she has a feeling that it's about a certain girl with fire as her hair and body-she just want to confirm but as soon as she saw the glare from Bubblegum. "-which I think it's best not to but let me tell you something Finny, don't care what others say or feel towards you, just do your thing and decide for your own. If you think it's best to still talk to the person then go." Those words both, PB's and Marcy's make his face full of hope and cheering up. Their words helped to stand little by little. He was thankful to have friends like them.

"Thanks guys for the advice." Finn said standing up and about to take leave

"By the way, just asking of curiosity..." Bubblegum, began the two look at her. "You say we are ONE of the eldest people who give good points, tell me who's the other?"

"Well, Simon is one," he then grinned, and made the girls' jaw dropped. "By the way, tomorrow is Banana guards olympics right?" Bubblegum just nodded. "Don't start without me okay?" then he ran and went home.

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum just watched the boy left. "Well, I can't believe Simon can give that kind of advice to Finn. I'm so proud of Simon." Marceline said smiling.

"Yeah, no kidding." Bubblegum said in surprise. "Care to help me arrange for the event Marcy?"

"It will be my pleasure." Marceline winked. "By the way, Finn didn't get his candy cane today."

**Yeah it's done! Woohoo! \\(^_^)/**

**Finn: I didn't get my candy...OTL**

**Me: Candy's bad for you.**

**Finn: Why? NOOO!**

**Jake: Hehe Please review~ it is appreciated.**

**Bubblegum: and also leave in the review suggestion on what will happen next especially the made-up banana guard olympics.**

**Ice King: IF NOT I WILL FREEZE YOU ALL!**

**Finn: SIMON, GO TO YOUR ROOM AND FROZE ALL YOUR THINGS!**


End file.
